$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 1 & 7 \\ 4 & 6 & 1 \\ 1 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 4 & 1 \\ 1 & 6 & 2 \\ 7 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$